New Beginnings
by ksirrah
Summary: AU- Dean has a daughter...yep. It's another one.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Winchester stared into the charred remains that were once her mother's car. Her hazel green eyes were wide; frozen with sheer disbelief, horror and grief. The light drizzle that was falling had plastered her light brown hair around her face and shoulders. She slowly raised a shaking hand to her mouth, as an anguished cry escaped her lips. A nearby police officer hurried to the sobbing 16 year old, and draped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. He led Alexis away gently, whispering soothing words into her ear. She heard none of the things that were said. Instead, her mind had drifted off to other thoughts. Just how a little over an hour ago her life was completely normal- now it was left in utter ruins.

**A week after the Funeral**

Alexis flopped heavily onto her bed, and stared at the paperwork before her. It was her mother's last will and testament. She read and re-read the sentence that was plaguing her. 'In the even of my untimely death, Alexis Winchester is to live with her father, Dean Winchester. Signed Andrea Taylor.'

This came as an absolute shock to the teenager. She always thought that if something like this was too happen, she would end up with her Uncle Beau, Andrea's older brother. She couldn't deny the relief she felt though. Alexis didn't care much for her uncle or his prissy family. Thankfully, he wasn't contesting the will. Andrea encouraged Alexis to speak her mind, Beau on the other hand was a firm believer in 'children should be seen and not heard'.

There was a tentative knock on the door, her Aunt Claudia came in. Her cold gray eyes surveyed the cluttered room with a look of disdain. "Your uncle is on the phone with the lawyer. When they're able to find _your father_" she said with revulsion, "we'll be leaving, and returning to Mississippi."

"Thank God", Alexis thought. She forced a half smile to her lips, "Thank you for letting me know, aunt Claudia…" she sat silent momentarily, "What's going to happen to all of our stuff?"

The older woman sighed and answered as if she were talking to a small child," We've called Goodwill to come tomorrow. They'll spend the next few days packing and clearing things out." And before Alexis could ask another question, Claudia retreated quickly out the door.

Alexis forced her tears away at the thought of all her and her mother's belongings being shipped off. She opened the drawer to her night stand, and pulled out a rumpled photograph. It was a picture of her mother and father. She smiled at the sight of her beautiful mother. Her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Her gaze traveled to the man in the picture. A smirk played on his lips, as he stared at the woman, his green eyes glinting. She had studied the picture many times, wishing that she could meet her dad. "Now I guess I am", she stated.

**Three Days Later**

"Dude, hurry the hell up," Sam Winchester yelled through the bathroom door. "I'd like to take a shower before I die!" Strains of AC/DC's "Hells Bells" interrupted his angry door pounding. Hurrying to the night stand, he flipped the phone open with a "Hello?"

"Dean Winchester?" a male voice asked.

"No, umm just a minute," Sam replied as the bathroom door opened. He tossed the phone easily to his brother.

"Who is it," the elder Winchester asked.

"Some guy. You better have left me some hot water, Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean responded brusquely, "Hello?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Dean Winchester."

"You got'em. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Clark James. I'm calling on behalf of Andrea Taylor."

Dean's stomach sank a bit,"yeah?"

"Miss Taylor passed away recently, and has left the guardianship of your daughter to you."

Spots danced in front of his eyes," Daughter," he asked a bit breathless, "I have a daughter?"

"Yes. Alexis Winchester he responded a bit annoyed. Dean remained quiet for several moments. "Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he grabbed a pen with the motel logo and a pad of paper, "What's the address?"

"347 Dogwood Lane. Oakhurst Oklahoma, 74050."

After a brief conversation, Dean hung up his phone. The younger Winchester came out of the bathroom. He shook his bangs out of his eyes, as he watched his brother sit shakily on the bed. Sam's brow knitted in confusion as he took in Dean's pale pallor, "Everything okay?"

Dean shook his head slowly. "Dude, I have a daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Road**

After several tense hours of deafening silence, Sam snuck a peek at his brother. Dean's hands were gripping the wheel of his beloved Impala. Gripping so hard in fact, his knuckles were a snowy white. "Probably to keep them from shaking," Sam thought to himself. Steeling himself for the imminent argument, Sam finally asked, "So… are we going to talk about this or what?"

"Talk about what," Dean replied playing stupid, "About the fact that there are no tunes playing?" He leaned forward and pushed play on the tape deck. Metallica's "King Nothing" blared around them through the speakers, "There we go. Much better."

Sam rolled his eyes, leaned forward and turned down the music. "Dean! You have to tell me what's going on."

"Dude! You don't ever touch a man's stereo! Have you learned nothing?"

"DEAN!"

"Fine! Fine, we'll talk about it! Have our angsty chick flick moment! Are you happy?!"

"Ecstatic," Sam snarked. "Get on with it."

"I was 17. We had just got to Oklahoma. Dad was looking for a werewolf…"

**Flashback- 1996**

The Impala roared up to the front of Oakhurst Creek High School. Having just dropped Sam off at the middle school, Dean pulled the classic car into the student parking lot and surveyed his surroundings. "Another day, another new school." Dean sighed as he put his car into park. Taking one last glance at himself in the review mirror, Dean pushed the driver's side door open and made his way to the large brick building.

He saw the typical groups of high school kids; jocks, Goths, preps, stoners and scrubs. That's when he saw her. Striding ever so confidently across the plush lawn, a flaxen haired goddess with crystal blue eyes and the body of a supermodel. As they crossed paths, there eyes locked. She gave Dean a shy smile and a small wave.

"If there's a God, I will know that girl by the end of the day."

**End Flashback**

"Her name was Andrea Taylor," Dean said, "we were together for a month. Dad bagged the werewolf and we left town. Apparently in our '_relationship',_ I managed to father a child."

"Are you an idiot," Sam asked, "Condoms, ever ring a bell for you?"

"Yeah, but see, I have this douche bag little brother who took my supply and made water balloons!" He sat silent for a moment, "This is partly your fault!"

"Cause I prevented you from buying more? Yeah, I think not." Dean had no retort for this, so Sam moved on, "What's her name?"

"Alexis", the older brother said. "Can we not talk anymore? I need to think."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say… Daddy." Sam's raucous guffaws reverberated through the car, earning him a whack to the back of his head.

"Shut up Sam!"

Alexis fiddled with the ring she wore around her neck. It was white gold, studded with square cut black diamonds. It was her mother's ring. She sat on the edge of her bed; it was the last of her belongings that remained in her childhood home. She stood up, and pulled on a gray thermal shirt over her white tank top. Walking slowly to her bedroom door, she took one last look at her bedroom. Stifling her tears, she shouldered her duffel bag and made her way to the knocking downstairs door.

Her uncle Beau answered the door before she reached the bottom of the stairs. He pulled the door open. There, on the porch stood two men. Staring uncomfortable amongst each other, Sam broke the silence. "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester," the tall one said, "This is my brother Dean."

"Beau Taylor," the older man said waspishly, "Come in."

The Winchesters stepped into the foyer. "So you're the man who knocked up my baby sister at 17, and then left her to raise your bastard child."

Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as his blood pressure went up, "Excuse me?" He took an intimidating step forward.

"Ahem," a voice cleared there throat. All eyes went to the stairs. "Hi. I'm the bastard child he mentioned."

"Alexis, meet your family. Guys, she's yours now. Good day." Beau opened the front door.

"Are you even going to say good bye to your niece," Sam asked.

Beau stood silent, his gaze never wavering from the door. Alexis hurried out the door. The boys following her, "Dick," Dean said brightly.

The front door shut with a loud slam. The trio stood on the porch. Alexis furtively holding back tears. Once again, Sam broke the silence," Alexis… I'm Sam.."

"I heard," she said cutting Sam off. She turned to Dean, "So, you're my dad."


	3. Chapter 3

The past week was the most quiet the Impala had ever been. Today was no exception. A few hours into the drive, the silence was driving the occupants of the car crazy. Stealing a peek at the teenager in the mirror, Dean took in her features. "She really is mine," the new father thought, "The eyes are a dead giveaway."

Alexis caught him staring, "So, what am I supposed to call you? Daddy… Dean… Mr. Winchester?"

Dean visibly shuddered at the last, "Dean. Dean's fine…," he trailed off.

Sam picked up the conversation, "Alexis, when's your birthday?"

"April 27. I just turned 16 a few weeks ago."

"So you're a sophomore. Do you like school?"

"It's alright. I get good grades, but it's not my thing… ya know?"

Dean chuckled, "I understand. College Boy on the other hand, he LOVES school." Sam made a face as Dean rattled on, "more importantly, what music do you listen too?"

Alexis' hand went to her necklace, "All types. Mom told me you were into classic rock. She was too. That's really all that was played. I dig it." Dean couldn't suppress his smile. Alexis continued on, "She talked about this car… a lot. Mom said that when you pulled this car up to the school and got out, you were like walking sex." Her cheeks turned a deep crimson. "Forget that I just said that."

Sam laughed as Dean looked pleased with the comment, and then mortified when he realized his 16 year old daughter said it.

"So, where do we live?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Uhh, we don't have one…"

"We're homeless?"

"Sam and I are traveling salesmen. So we move around… a bunch."

She stared at her father and uncle. Alexis knew they were hiding something. "So what am I supposed to do about school?"

"Well Sammy here can put that Stanford education to good use. He'll home school you."

"Fine with me," Sam agreed.

Alexis nodded her head, "Sure."

****

Later that evening, Dean pulled the Impala into the Blue Goose motel. Sam ran in to book a room. 15 minutes later, he came out with a room key. "Two doubles and a couch…. Room 34 C."

Dean swallowed the joke that almost spewed from his mouth. Sam caught the mischievous glint in his brother's eye. "Last room, third floor," he said climbing into the passenger's seat.

* * **

Alexis threw her bag onto the couch, and started rummaging through it. Pulling out a pair of sweat shorts, t- shirt and shower supplies, she called, "Dibs on the shower."

"Yeah, fine. I'll go get us something to eat. Orders?" Dean questioned.

"Um, Italian sub; baked with mozzarella cheese and a coke please." She hurried into the dingy bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Moments later the shower started.

Sam turned to his brother, "how you holding up?"

"Good. Fine…… I dunno man! I have a kid, a 16 year old, who I just met and I'm already lying to her! Don't parents wait like a week before doing that?!" Dean started pacing nervously, "Dude… I'm going to go get food," he finished lamely. Grabbing the Impala's keys, he rushed out the door.

Sam grabbed his laptop and sat at the small table. Booting it up, he started going over his e-mail. Ten minutes later the bathroom door opened and Alexis came out, clad in gray shorts and a black Aerosmith tee, Sam smiled at his niece. "Hey… Dean's going to like your shirt."

She glanced down, "yeah, mom took me to see them on my fifteenth birthday. Freakin' epic." Alexis sat on the bed near Sam, "I really miss her." She said it so quiet, that Sam almost missed it.

He looked at her sympathetically, "you wanna tell me about her?"

The door to the motel room opened, "Forgot my wallet…" Dean saw Sam's concerned puppy dog eyes and his daughter, sitting with her back to the headboard, knees drawn up to her chest. Tears were making salty trails down her cheeks. "What's going on?" He was answered with silence. "Anyone who knows the answer to that, please answer."

"We were just talking about mom."

Dean sat in the chair opposite his brother, "We'll order pizza."

****

45 minutes later, the trio sat around eating there dinner, quietly waiting for the topic of Andrea to come back up.

"We weren't all Lorelei and Rory or anything. We had our problems, but she was my best friend," Alexis began.

"Lorelei and Rory?" Dean asked bewildered.

"Gilmore Girls," Sam answered and instantly regretting.

"Seriously? Could you be more gay? Why the hell do you know that?"

"Jess liked the show. Besides, the mom and daughter were hot," Sam chattered on quickly, "Continue Alexis, please."

The smile that had settled on her lips from the brother's banter vanished quickly. "The police called my cell. Ironically enough I was only a few blocks away from the accident. I was walking home from a friend's house. They said that there had been an accident… and that's all it took. I ran, following an ambulance that sped by," Alexis swallowed hard, "When I saw her car, I froze. A cop tried pulling me away, but I wouldn't let him. I couldn't breathe, or see or even stand. I remember thinking that my life is over. I must have blacked out, because the next thing that I remember is waking up in a hospital. I opened my eyes, and aunt and uncle dickhead were there." She turned her gaze to her new family. "The rest is a slow blur, like trying to run through water. Next was the funeral. Mom was cremated, because of the fire. There wasn't enough to bury. We scattered her ashes over a lake. Dean, what do you remember about my mom?"

Dean sat his pizza onto his paper plate. "To quote Andrea, 'she was walking sex.'" Alexis giggled. "When she smiled at me and flashed those baby blues, I knew I was in trouble. This might weird you out, but that lake you scattered her ashes… was it Jackson Lake?"

"Yeah."

"I'm pretty sure you were conceived by that lake. It was a summer night, and we drove out there, built a fire and watched the stars," an embarrassed look crossed Dean's face, realizing how chick flicky the moment was.

Alexis saw this and quickly said," she told me about that… not all the details… but she's pretty sure that's when I was created. But the thought of my parents having sex freaks me out." The boys laughed. Pushing a stray hair out of her face she asked," So, what are you guys hiding?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Winchester's looked at each other, silently communicating with there eyes. _ "Now what? Do we tell her?"_

_ "She's going to find out eventually. Now's a good time as any." _ Dean looked over at his daughter. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, and a she had a look on her face demanding answers. "Well, it began back in 1983…"

* * *

**Hours Later**

"… now we're on the road. Going from town to town, killing things that go bump in the night."

Alexis hadn't moved a muscle since her father had started his story. Her green eyes stayed fixated on the storyteller, as she let out a breath that she had been holding. "So you guys are like the Ghostbusters, except no pro-ton packs?"

"Yes."

"And some yellow eyed bad ass came from Hell, and killed your parents?"

"That's the gist of it."

"Do you smoke crack? Either one of you?! Seriously…" she exploded.

"Alexis, I know this sounds crazy, but it's the truth. You have to believe us," Sam said soothingly.

The skeptical teenager eyed them wearily. "You're serious."

"As a heart attack," Dean said.

"For some odd reason, I believe you," she said finally, much to the men's relief. "But I need to sleep on this. My brain is in complete overload right now." Alexis stood up from the spot on the bed. Walking over to the forlorn looking couch, she looked at the two hunters. "Good night."

* * *

**3 a.m.**

Alexis hastily but noiselessly moved around the small motel room. Gathering her things she muttered "effing psychos," looking at the siblings. She stealthily opened the front door to the room. Taking a final peek at the sleeping forms, she slipped from the room. Shutting the door once she was outside, the runaway winced as the door clicked back into place. Alexis started down the road towards the main part of town, occasionally looking over her shoulder. "Ghost hunters… what the hell ever."

* * *

Dean stirred uncomfortably in the lumpy bed. Nature was calling, loudly, and he didn't want to answer. Sighing tiredly, he threw his legs over the side of the bed. Bleary eyed he staggered into the minuscule bathroom, shut the door and turned on the light. The older hunter squinted at the offending fluorescent lighting. Temporarily blinded, he went about his business.

Opening the bathroom door, light spilled into the darkened motel room. It slightly illuminated his surroundings. Dean realized something was off. Looking towards the red glow of the alarm clock he saw that it was almost 3:30 in the morning. His eyes searched for what was wrong. It finally hit him; the couch was empty! Dean's eyes fell to the spot beside the dresser. Her duffle bag was missing also.

"Sonuva Bitch! Sammy, wake up," he barked, "Alexis is gone!"

The younger sibling's long form rolled over quickly. He looked at his brother, "What? Are you sure she's not in the bathroom?"

"Good call, why didn't I think to look in there… Of course I know she's not in there! I was just in there! Her stuff is gone. Get your ass up and get dressed! We gotta find her!"

* * *

Even though it was a warm spring night, Alexis pulled her dark green zip-up hoodie tighter to her body. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. It was almost 4.

"Hey sweetheart," a gruff male voice called out, "Ain't it passed your bedtime?" She looked towards the direction of the voice. Another male voice started to laugh, as if his colleague had something clever. She ignored them and picked up her pace slightly.

"Hey! I'm talking to you," the first voice yelled. She chanced another look at the men. Both were tall and well built. The man who yelled at her had blonde hair and startling blue eyes. The other had greasy black hair and dark brown eyes. Both were clad in blue jeans and faded black t- shirts.

"She seems rude to me Tony," the brunette said.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Tony said, getting up from the sidewalk, "Is Chris right there Babydoll, are you being rude?"

They started following her down the street. The gap between them quickly was closing. Alexis dropped her duffel and started off into a dead sprint.

The two men gave chase, "You won't get far girlie." Chris yelled, "We just wanna talk!"

* * *

15 minutes later, Dean and Sam were slowly driving around the town, looking for any sign of Alexis.

"Why the hell would she run?" Dean questioned.

"Dude, we just told her we hunt ghosts," Sam replied looking out his window. "Dean! Stop!" Sam wrenched the door open. Dean followed swiftly after. There, under a street light sat a familiar purple duffel bag.

Dean surveyed the area, "Alexis!"

An ear shattering scream pierced the night air. "HELP!" The Winchesters looked towards the park. Without a word, they both ran towards the scream.

* * *

Alexis kept running as her sides cramped and her lungs burned. "BITCH," one of the men yelled.

Taking a hard right, Alexis ran towards a wooded area of the park. "OOF!" She grunted as she fell to the ground. A large tree root tripped her up. "Are you serious," she mumbled, panting heavily and scrambling to her feet, "freaking root."

A dark shadow fell across her path. She ran straight into Chris' chest. "See, you made this harder than necessary," Tony sneered coming up behind the pair.

She started screaming," HELP!"

Chris slammed her into a nearby oak tree, her head slamming into the sturdy trunk. Stars danced in front of her eyes. "Shut up Bitch!" A mighty back hand split her lip wide open.

"Yeah, you kick my ass big man," she mouthed off defiantly. Blood dripped from her cut lip. A blow fell across her left eye.

"I said shut up!"

The familiar sound of guns being cocked echoed around them.

"Back the fuck off my daughter!"


	5. Chapter 5

Simultaneously, both attackers turned to the threatening voice. Alexis saw her chance and acted upon it. With a swift knee to the groin and a head butt to the face, her oily haired assailant went down; hard. The now free girl started towards the safety of her family, when Tony lunged snatching her around the waist.

"Hold on little Winchester," he crooned as his once blue eyes turned an oil slick black. "I wouldn't want to have to slit that pretty throat of yours." The ousted demon's partner let out a painful moan and stood. His eyes too had turned black.

"Demons," Sam seethed.

"You're fast," Tony mocked, "but we don't need to chit chat. Now that you two are here, this party can start. We were going to wait for official orders after using pretty girl here as bait, but I say we play it by ear."

Guns still trained on the demons Dean asked," Who are you working for?"

"That's for me too know and you too… well you won't find out. Because we're going to kill you. But to keep things interesting, we're going to start with her first." He ran the back of his hand tenderly down Alexis' cheek.

Alexis swallowed back her scream along with the bile that was in danger of spilling down the front of her shirt. Tensing up, she slammed her head into her captor's face. With a yelp of surprise, Tony released her. Seizing the opportunity, she fled to her father and uncle.

"Finish them Sam," Dean ordered.

"In Nomen of Abbas, quod of Filius, quod of Sanctus Phasmatis. Amen," Sam started to recite an exorcism. But he didn't get far.

"Not this time boys," Tony taunted. Both men's heads shot up, looking toward the sky. Black smoke surged from there open mouths. Both vessels collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Trembling from head to toe, Alexis' voice came from behind her father. "What the fuck was that?" Her inquiry was filled with fear and amazement.

Checking the two men over for injuries Dean answered her with clenched teeth. "Not here. I'll explain back at the room." He stood and walked to the girl. Noticing her tremors, he looped a steadying arm around her waist, "let's go."

* * *

The ride back to the motel was tense. Alexis refused to look either hunter in the eyes. As they pulled into the parking lot, she reached for her bag.

"I got it," Sam said kindly, "Go with Dean."

She swallowed a breath, her eyes wide and obviously a bit fearful, "okay," her voice quavered.

She followed the older hunter into the room. "Sit down," Dean said lowly, gesturing to one of the beds. She sat without hesitation. He pulled a first aid kit from his bag and began to tend to her wounds. "You wanna tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

Alexis met his eyes with her own," That the two off you were lunatics, and I had to get far, far away from here." She halted briefly and then said," In all fairness, you told me you hunted ghosts and werewolves and demons…"

"Oh my" Dean said dryly. "What we just dealt with _were _demons! Do you believe us now? You could have been killed!"

Alexis' lower lip began to tremble some," I'm sorry."

Not wanting to cause that lip to tremble like that Dean said," Yeah, well consider this your get outta jail free card. Do you understand?"

Feeling weight leave her chest she responded with, "Yes sir."

"Good." Dean felt around on her skull, looking for bumps.

Alexis hissed sharply, "Ouch!"

"You have a concussion," her father stated, "probably from the head butts. Where did you learn to fight…?"

"What," she asked as Sam finally came in, sensing everything was all clear between the duo.

"How did you know how to get away? Those head butts were pretty hard core," Dean clarified.

"I dunno," she honestly answered, "it seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Dean had a look of pride on his face," Well you're right, it was. Good job."

The younger hunter saw the pleased look on his brother's face. He hated to ruin the moment. "Do you have any idea to what those two douche bags were talking about?"

"Nope," Dean easily replied," That's what you're here for Geek Boy. To figure things out."

"Awesome," Sam said sarcastically, "I'll call Bobby later on today. Since Alexis has to stay up for a bit, with the concussion and all, let's go get some breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said, "I could eat."

"You always can eat." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, no arguing with the older brother," he said picking up his car keys, "let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Abby Claire you rock!!!!! Thanks to the people who have reviewed!! Oh and I forgot to say I don't own Supernatural or there characters.... However Andrea and Alexis are mine._**

**_****************************************************************************  
_**

After a few hours of sleep, Sam was back up at 9:30 making his phone call to Bobby. "Hey, Bobby it's Sam." He took the conversation into the bathroom so he wouldn't wake the other two.

"Hey Sam. How's it going?" The old hunter asked.

The young man inhaled sharply, preparing himself for the tongue lashing he was about to receive. "You still there boy?"

"Yeah… yeah. Umm Bobby, it turns out Dean has a kid. A daughter actually."

"What?! When in the Sam hill did you find this out?" the older hunter exploded.

"Almost 2 weeks ago…" Sam trailed off.

"You idgits have known this for two weeks, and ya didn't say anything?! What does your phone only get calls?"

"Bobby, I… look, we're sorry. But everything happened so fast..."

"Yeah, easy there boy. Don't get your panties in a wad. What's her name?"

"Alexis. She's 16. But she's not the reason I'm calling. Last night, Alexis ran into a couple of demons. They said they were looking for us. Apparently there boss wants us dead."

"Who were they working for," Bobby asked, assuming the demons were exorcised.

"That's why I'm calling. We need you to use your contacts. See if anything's been said or heard."

"Will do. You tell the idgit brother to expect a call from me."

"Absolutely. Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome. Oh, and Sam, I'd like to meet Alexis. I'll call when I hear something." Bobby hung up his end of the phone.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Yo, Sammy! You don't in there? Some of us gotta pee!" Dean hollered through the door.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, "it's Sam! And I'm almost done… Jerk."

"Bitch! Hurry up!"

He rolled his eyes and turned on the faucet, running his toothbrush under the water.

* * *

"There, it's all yours," Sam said as Dean hurriedly pushed past, running for the toilet. The door slammed heavily, startling Alexis awake.

"You guys always this loud," she grumbled from the couch.

"Blame Dean," he chuckled at Alexis' bed head, "I'm going to get coffee. Want some?"

"Eww, hot tea please… tons of sugar."

As Sam grabbed the keys for the Impala, he yelled, "anything besides coffee?"

"Yeah, a bacon cheeseburger!"

"Dude, it's like 10 in the morning."

"Your point being?"

Sam's hazel eyes rolled upward, "Lex you want anything?"

"A fruit salad," she said between giggles. "For what it's worth, I agree with you on the cheeseburger thing."

"Hey, I heard that," her dad said opening the bathroom door. "Doesn't having half my DNA mean anything to you?"

"Well sure. But a cheeseburger? For breakfast?"

"There's bacon on it. That's a breakfast food."

"I'll be back shortly," Sam said shaking his head as he left the room.

"Fruit salad and tea," Dean asked, "You sure your mine and not Sammy's?"

"Shut up," she retorted, chucking a pillow at him. "Just call it 'chick food' and move on." Alexis jumped up from the couch and started rifling for clean clothes. Grabbing a pair of dark blue wide leg jeans and black batman tee she asked, "You done in there?"

"Go ahead. I'll get dressed out here."

The girl grabbed the rest of the things that she needed and scooted to the bathroom. "Aw, Dude… what the hell died in here?!"

Dean laughed, "You live with guys now sweetheart! Get used to it!"

"Girls poop too, ya know. What you've done in here is… is almost homicidal. You trying to kill me?"

Dean made a face at the girl's poop comment. "Shut up and get dressed."

Ten minutes later she yelled, "I'm coming out whether you're dressed or not! My nose is trying to commit suicide!"

"I'm decent princess," he chortled as she burst from the bathroom, dramatically gasping in fresh air.

"Not it on going in after you from now on."

He nodded at her shirt approvingly, "cool shirt."

"Yeah. Batman is way cooler than Superman. Everyone's like, 'he doesn't have any powers. Superman can fly.' Dude, Batman get shit done cause he's super smart… and loaded. He's like MacGyver without the mullet."

"Maybe you are mine," Dean nodded impressed, "I've went on the same tirade to Sammy. Almost all other superheroes have powers. Being resourceful, that's what makes Batman awesome."

"Again with Batman versus all other superheroes," Sam questioned, carrying in food and drinks.

"There is no debate. Lex agrees with me," he nodded to indicate her shirt.

"My mom used to call me Lex. She always said how weird it was that I went by Superman's arch nemesis' name… loving the Bat and all."

"Is it okay to call you Lex," Sam asked, handing her the fruit salad and tea.

"Yeah, it's familiar. I like that name way better than Alexis anyhow."

"Dean, here's your burger and coffee."

"Oh, F.Y.I., I called not it following Dean in the bathroom rotation. You could have warned me, ya know."

Sam chuckled. "Why do you think I get up early?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh, FYI Hick07 is amazing!! The best Beta ever!! And a special thanks to EminemWinchester for teaching me how to post pics! Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting!! You guys rock!!!**_

The trio packed up later that day, starting back out on the road. Sam found a case in South Dakota, involving mysterious disappearances which later evolved into death.

"Whaddya got Sammy?"

"Over the past month or so, people have come up missing. Two days later their bodies show up. All the blood drained from the bodies."

"Vampires?"

"That's just it, there's no bite marks. Well, none visible."

"Vampires? Seriously?" Alexis shuddered visibly. "Is there anything that's not real?"

"Haven't found Big Foot… or a Yeti," Dean replied easily.

"Yeti's and Big Foot are the same thing," Sam said automatically.

"Why do you even know that?" Dean playfully chastised. "Dude, get a hobby."

"I'm sorry that I use the internet for other things besides porn."

A dreamy smile crossed Dean's face, which he quickly shook away. "I don't look at porn! That is a complete lie," he said trying to save face in front of Alexis.

"Who are you trying to kid?" Lex teased, "I saw the collection of _Busty Asian Beauties_ in the trunk."

Dean turned a bright shade of red, the color reaching the tips of his ears. He couldn't get a word out in his defense. Sam was laughing too loud.

"Shut up Sam! And you young lady! No looking at or talking about sex… ever," he said after Sam finally quieted down, "Being a dad was enough of a shock. Tell me I'm a grandpa, I'll probably die."

"So I shouldn't tell you about Dylan, my two year old?"

The Impala came to a screeching halt. Luckily they were on a deserted road. Both men turned to look over the seat. Both of them had identical looks of shock and confusion.

"Guys… I'm kidding. I'm just screwing with you."

The men let out simultaneous breaths of relief. "Don't do that!" her father snapped. "Why would you even test the heart attack theory?"

"Shits and giggles," she shrugged.

Sam blinked a couple of times clearing the daze that surrounded him. "That was pretty funny, you have to admit."

Dean glared at his brother, pushing the accelerator. "No. No it wasn't." He looked at Alexis in the mirror, "Keep this up, and you're grounded!"

She laughed, "Yeah to where? The back seat?"

"Maybe… smartass."

It amazed Sam how in such a short period of time how attached he and Dean were becoming. Alexis was smart and funny. She kept Dean on his toes.

* * *

The sign for Bobby's salvage yard came into view. "Hey, Lex. Wake up, we're here." Dean called out.

"Blow me," was her lady like reply, burying herself deeper in to the backseat.

He chuckled, "c'mon princess. Rise and shine," he blasted AC/DC through the speakers.

She sat up clutching her ears, "I'm up! You're such a dick."

"We really gotta do something about your potty mouth," Dean said.

"Good luck with that. Mom tried for 16 years…" she trailed off. Silence fell over the group at the mention of Andrea.

"Hey, there's Bobby," Sam said changing the subject.

The car was parked next to the old blue Ford truck. The three got out. The boys walked to Bobby, as Alexis trailed slightly behind them.

"Hey Bobby," Sam greeted shaking the old hunter's hand.

"Sam," he welcomed, then releasing Sam's hand. "Dean." He smacked the older brother upside his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For not calling me sooner." Alexis giggled from behind her family. "And you must be Alexis. Come on out here girl, let me meet ya properly."

Alexis stepped forward and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

"Sir? Musta learned that from yer mom. Dean here definitely didn't teach ya that. And call me Bobby."

"Yes si… Bobby," she smiled.

"Alright, come in and let's talk about what I found out."

* * *

Alexis took in her surroundings. Walls stacked with books from floor to ceiling. Paper scattered all over the old oak desk. She looked up, "What the hell is that?"

The three hunters followed her gaze. "It's a devil's trap," Sam answered. "If a demon steps into it they're trapped. Unless the trap is somehow broken." Bobby disappeared into the kitchen.

"Awesome," she breathed.

"So what did you find out?" Dean asked.

Bobby came back into the living room carrying 3 bottles of beer and a Coke. "Word is absolutely nothing. Whoever has a price on you boys is keeping it quiet."

"That's just great," Dean said sipping on the beer Bobby handed him, "Real helpful."

"Don't sass me boy. Those are the facts."

"Sorry," Dean muttered.

"The only thing you can do is catch the next demon and torture the info outta him," Bobby pressed on. "In the mean time," he tossed Lex a charm, "put that on. I know you boys are covered. It'll keep a demon from crawling up inside you and wearing your meat suit."

She slipped the charm onto the chain that held her mother's ring. "Dirty. Thanks Bobby." She put her necklace back on.

* * *

The next morning, the Winchesters left for Carrington, South Dakota.

"How far away is this place," Dean asked.

"About 4 and a half hours," Sam answered.

"How can you sit in a car all day," Alexis groaned, "Don't you get bored?"

"Well, we started playing Hunter's Alphabet." Sam looked at Dean, "It'll be a good way to teach her the basics."

"Good call. Lex, pick a letter."

"Uhh… G."

"Ghost," said Sam.

"Repelled with iron or salt," Dean said.

"Seriously, you can take a ghost out with seasoning?"

"Yep. Now pay attention. F Sammy."

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

"I got the room," Dean called. He climbed back into the car and tossed a newspaper on Sam's lap. "No case though. Check it out." Sam picked up the paper. "Serial killer. He cuts a slit into the victim's… no- no areas, inserts a tube, and bleeds them dry. That's why they couldn't find any visible wounds."

"Eww." Sam and Alexis said at the same time.

"Right. Demons I get. People are crazy. So, we'll get some rest tonight and figure out a new case in the morning."

"Rock on," Alexis said, "Let's go eat."

"You really are your father's daughter," Sam said shaking his head. "After what you just heard, you want dinner?"

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat," she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, as usual, Sam was up bright and early researching. Alexis rolled over on the roll-away peering at her uncle. "Don't you ever sleep?" she whined glancing at the time. "It's 7:30."

"It's a hunter's life. You better get used to it Lex," Sam chuckled.

She sat up fully, looking around the room. Noticing that Dean was missing from his bed she asked, "The shower's not running. He go out for breakfast?"

"You know Dean."

"What about me?" the older Winchester asked from the doorway. "Coffee, tea and pancakes. What about me?" He repeated.

"Your tapeworm," Lex replied. "Save me some pancakes." She hopped up from the roll-away and grabbed her duffle and shower supplies.

As Alexis disappeared into the bathroom Dean asked, "Find anything?"

"Yeah. Seems to be kids missing in a town in Texas."

"Our kind of case or another serial killer?"

Sam gave him a look. "Our kind… dick. Over the last 40 years or so kids have come missing at the Sarah Jane Bridge."

"Sarah Jane Bridge," both men looked up, "as in the crybaby bridge?"

"Wow. You shower fast. What's a crybaby bridge?" Dean asked.

"It's a bridge where a child has died. Sometimes by a parent who later hangs themselves in remorse. Or in Sarah Jane's case, a man kidnapped her and threw her into the alligator infested waters. You can supposedly still here the cries. Hence the crybaby part." Sam supplied.

"Wow. Harsh. So what, baby killer is haunting the bridge now or what?"

"Seems that way. After Sarah's body was found, her parents and the rest of the town formed a vigilante mob. Killed a local man who was a known pedophile."

"So, Texas huh?" Alexis said with a mouthful of pancake.

"That's attractive," Sam grimaced.

"Yep. Finish eating, and start packing," Dean said displaying his chewed breakfast.

"You two are pigs."

* * *

**One Day Later**

**Sarah** **Jane** **Bridge**

The Impala came to a stop on the side of the bridge. Three doors opened and the group climbed out. Dean pulled out his EMF detector. It started making a high pitched squealing sound.

"Something's definitely here," Sam said looking over Dean's shoulder.

"Is that a walkman?" Alexis asked.

"Used to be," Dean replied, "Now it's an EMF detector."

"Impressive," she said as the three started to separate, looking for anything.

"Hey guys," Lex called from the riverbank, "come here!"

The boys slid down the embankment. "What did you find?" Dean asked.

"This," Alexis said sadly, holding up a small pink and white sneaker.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Alexis was still focused on the little tennis shoe. Her mind drifted off to when she was five.

**Flashback**

"Alexis Sophia," a harried Andrea called, "you can not run around in here!" She grabbed a hold of the little girls light pink overall straps. "Mommy might lose you, or someone might take you right out of this store."

"Okay Mommy. Can we get me new shoes now?"

"Yes we can sweetie. Climb onto the back of the cart."

"Yea!" she clambered onto the back.

Andrea started making race car noises speeding the little girl to the shoe department. Neither one the wiser of the man watching the little girl.

"Mommy! I want these ones!" Lex cried happily holding up a pair of white tennis shoes with little pink flowers.

"Okay baby. Let me find your size." Andrea turned her back to the girl.

Alexis' eyes wondered to the brightly colored jellies. She picked up a sparkly purple pair.)

"Well aren't those pretty," a tall man said behind her. "Pretty shoes for a pretty girl."

"Thank you," she said shyly. Alexis turned her head looking over her shoulder. "Mommy?" Andrea wasn't there anymore.

"I'll help you find her," the man said, offering her his hand.

She looked first at his out stretched hand, then hesitantly to his face. "Okay. Thank you." Alexis grasped his hand.

* * *

She remembered that being the scariest day of her mother's life. They found Alexis standing by the would be kidnapper's car. Her mother, in hysterics, enveloped Alexis in a tight hug.

"Lex! Where are you?" Dean asked snapping his fingers. "So you gonna finish researching?"

She shook herself of the memory, "Yeah, sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Several Hours Later**

"Gaaaah! This sucks!" Dean cried out, shoving the large tome away from him. "How is this not a simple salt and burn? We find this douchebag…" he picked up Sam's steno pad, "Larry Calvert, and fry his ass."

"According to this," Sam piped up from behind his laptop, "he's buried in Rosewood Cemetery."

"You couldn't have found that hours ago? We could be at some bar, chattin' up some random chick. Do you know how long it's been since I got a piece of a…" he stopped quickly looking at Lex, "a piece of apple pie?"

"Yeah, maybe Fur Pie," Alexis muttered.

"What?! No," he stuttered. Dean pulled himself together. "We're going to the cemetery tonight." He stood up red faced, "Lunch?"

* * *

"So, why can't I go again?" Alexis asked, shoving a fry into her mouth.

"Because it's dangerous and you have no training," Sam answered before he was given a glimpse of Dean's chewed up burger.

"Yeah," Dean swallowed, "and because you made the crack about 'Fur Pie'."

"You guys suck. I'm being penalized for being funny?" she grumbled. "How am I going to get training if I never go on a hunt?"

Both men sat dumbfounded. Then, "Because I said so." Dean smiled. "That is so awesome."

* * *

**Rosewood** **Cemetery**

"Dean, Alexis had a point. We're going to have to bring her sometime."

The elder Winchester gave his brother a look, and then opened the trunk to the Impala. "Dude, she can't even hold a gun… that I know of. Don't you think she should know how to do that before we bring her along?" He handed Sam a sawed off shotgun that was loaded with rock salt, and the duffel bag containing kerosene and salt. "First she learns the basics, then we'll put her life in danger." He grabbed a couple of flashlights and a shovel. "Let's get this over with he said," as he slammed the trunk lid closed.

* * *

"Dude, over here," Dean called. He tossed Sam a flashlight and started digging. "Keep an eye out."

Sam propped up the shot gun with one hand, and shined the flashlight around the cemetery with the other. "So when are we going to teach Lex 'the basics'?" He asked after about an hour of digging.

"After this case. Will you… SAMMY! LOOK OUT!"

Sam whirled around quickly, just in time to be knocked backward 20 feet. He bashed his head off of a tombstone.

"Sammy!" Dean bellowed. He broke into the casket quickly, liberally pouring salt and kerosene over the body. With a final glance at the ghost, "See you later Larry," he dropped a Zippo onto the corpse. The ghost vanished.

Dean hauled ass to his brother. "Sammy… Sam! Open your eyes! Look at me!"

Sam's limp form started to stir. "Dude, quit yelling. I can hear you."

The older man gave a half smile, "C'mon Sasquatch. Get up," he hauled Sam to his feet. "Let's get you back to the room. I'm sure you have a concussion."

He swatted Dean away. "Quit hovering… Mom. I'm fine." He swayed a bit on his feet.

"Whoa big fella," he steadied his brother. "Yeah, you're fine."

* * *

The next day Alexis rushed to wake her dad up. "Dean! Wake up!"

"What? What's wrong?" his hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife under his pillow.

"Check out the news." She turned up the TV's volume.

"… The body of 4 year old Chase Matthews was found in the stream below Sarah Jane Bridge."

"It can't be a coincidence," Alexis stated turning off the television, "Looks like we burned the wrong guy."

"Looks like."

**Later that Morning**

"Sarah Jane Caron, daughter of Leslie and Miles Caron. The father died 15 years ago. Leslie is still alive," Sam read from his laptop.

"Is there an address?" Dean asked.

"27315 Collingwood Lane."

"Let's get ready to roll. Lex, you stay here and load the shot gun. You're up tonight. With Sammy's concussion, I can't risk taking him," he paused, "you know how to load one right?"

"Yeah. Sam showed me awhile back."

"Good. Research where Miles Caron is buried. We'll be back."

* * *

**Caron Household**

Dressed neatly in black suits, Dean and Sam stepped onto the large porch. "Ready Sammy?"

"It's Sam," he rapped smartly on the door.

An ash blonde woman in her 60's answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked almost timidly.

"Leslie Caron?" Dean asked. She nodded. "I'm agent Perry, this is agent Dylan. We have a few questions regarding the disappearances that have occurred lately." He flashed his 'badge'. "May we come in?"

She stepped aside and allowed them to pass. "Thank you," Sam said politely.

She offered the two something to drink and gestured at the love seat, "Please sit down."

As they did Sam asked, "The disappearances over the years, they started with your daughter. Is that correct?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. It was back in 1973. Sarah Jane was almost 7 months old. Larry Calvert, a known convict in this town, he kidnapped her."

"Well, ma'am," Dean started, "we have evidence to the contrary. It seems when Sarah disappeared, he was in a holding cell in Ogden. Petty theft. The charges were later dropped, and he came home a week later," Dean told the woman, rattling off Sam's research. "He couldn't have taken Sarah."

Sam watched the tremor in Leslie's hands. She seemed to be struggling for words. "Mrs. Caron? Are you alright?"

"It took someone forty years to realize the truth," she whispered. Tears filled her tired blue eyes. "My husband, Miles, was an… angry man. Very jealous. When I became pregnant with Sarah, he became suspicious. Claiming that she wasn't his. Tears freely began to fall. "He came home one night, drunk, and began accusing me of being unfaithful. He started throwing things around. It scared Sarah, and she started crying. He went to the bassinette, screaming at her to 'Shut up'! He picked her up, and began to shake her.

I ran to them, and tried to stop him. But he pushed me down. I hit my head on the edge of the coffee table and blacked out. When I came too, he was sitting in his recliner, smoking a cigarette. I asked where my daughter was. He said, 'I took care of it'. I found out later he threw her tiny, lifeless body off the bridge. Later on, he blamed everything on Larry Calvert. Said he'd kill me if I told anyone." She looked at the hunters, "Guess I don't have to worry about that now."

* * *

Sam and Dean walked out of the house, back to the Impala. "That was horrifying," Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm going to burn this guy extra crispy."

**Rosewood** **Cemetery**

"That's the most awful thing that I've ever heard," Alexis said a bit tearfully, as Dean finished re-telling Leslie Caron's tale.

"Yeah, I'm going to enjoy burning this guy." He handed Lex a shovel, "Help me dig. The sooner we unbury this dick, the sooner kids stop disappearing."

Laying the flashlight on the headstone, she grabbed the offered shovel. Father and daughter worked in companionable silence. "Alright Lex. Hop out before it gets too deep for you." She nodded and did as she was told.

Dean worked quickly for another 20 minutes, when an ear splitting scream pierced the air. "Lex!" he bellowed as he scrambled out of the hole. To his horror, Alexis was being tossed around. Suddenly, she flew past him, slamming into a tree. Alexis went down almost bonelessly.

"Alexis!" He charged towards her, wielding the sawed off before him, "Lex!"

Her eyes fluttered, "Dad?"

"You with me kid?"

"Dad! Look out!"

Miles' ghost rushed him from the side, sending him hurtling through the air. "Shit," the teenager hissed as she crawled to the open grave. Alexis tore through the green bag holding the salt and kerosene. She poured both contents over the Caron's corpse, and threw a lit book of matches in after.

Caron's ghost let out a howl and burned away. "Dad! Dad, are you okay," she called weakly from where she lay next to the open grave.

Dean sat up and hurried to his daughter. He checked her over, looking for any visible wounds. He tenderly touched a cut above Alexis' eyebrows. "Ouch!" she hissed.

"That'll need a couple of stitches. You okay?"

"Been better," she moaned. Dean helped Alexis to her feet. "Thanks." She took a few steps forward before her knees turned to jell-o. "Oof."

Her father quickly cradled her to his chest, "I got you Sweetheart."

"Thanks Dad," she murmured sleepily into Dean's shoulder. She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Dean's heart swelled at her words. A flood of emotion overcame him as he carried Alexis back to the Impala. "You're welcome, darlin'."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry I took so long updating if you've been waiting. Abby Claire, you're amazing!! To those who are still reading, thanks much!! Enjoy!**_

"Are you losing your damn mind? I can't shoot that! That can is like gnat sized and a billion miles away."

Dean just shook his head and gave her a half chuckle, "Lex, just do it how I showed you, okay? Aim, deep breath and squeeze the trigger. You got this."

Alexis inhaled deeply and pointed the small handgun at the old Pepsi can. Exhaling, she pulled the trigger. THUNK. She missed. Horribly.

"Wow. You suck."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Dad," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Let's try this again."

"No wait. Have you ever thought of being a motivational speaker," she asked mockingly, "Cause you'd be kick ass at it!"

Dean gave her a look, "You done?"

"Almost," she barreled on. "I mean really Dad. You should work in a clinic with depressed teenagers! You can give'em a little pep talk like you did me, and then leave a few straight razors with them. If they don't off themselves, you totally get your paycheck." Alexis gave him big thumbs up.

"Hormonal much?"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything. Wait till 'lady time'. Let me suggest that you don't give me a gun."

"Shut up and aim for the target."

She stuck her tongue out at her amused father, but did as she was told. Breathing deep, the words, "You suck," bounced around in her head. Alexis squeezed the trigger. The bullet exploded through the center of the can.

"Boo-ya Bitches!!" she exclaimed, "Who sucks now?"

"Good job." He lined up three more cans and two bottles. "Do it five more times."

"You're never satisfied, are you?"

"Not until you hit every target. Go."

"Slave driver," she muttered and carefully lined up her next shot.

* * *

A few hours later Dean and Alexis returned to the motel. "How'd it go?" Sam asked looking up from the TV.

"Not bad," Dean answered shrugging off his button up shirt, which he then tossed onto a nearby bed.

"Not bad? Dude, I was freaking awesome! I hit everything he told me too… except the first can. After that I was amazing!"

"She's also very humble," Dean cracked raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"She gets that from you," Sam said.

"Well, while you two discuss my awesomeness, I am going to sit outside and read. It's way to nice to be stuck in here." Lex grabbed the paperback that was lying on the night stand.

"Stay close," Dean called as the door closed.

"Yes Dad," she yelled in a mocking tone.

Dean noticed the amused expression on Sam's face. "What?"

"You do know she's turning into you, right?"

"Is that so terrible?"

Sam didn't reply. He just turned his attention back to the TV. "So 'Dad' huh?" He observed aloud to his older brother. "When did that start?"

Dean pulled two beers from the mini-fridge. "Last night. Ghost was going at us, and she yelled it to get my attention." He took a swallow of the foamy, amber beverage. "Been calling me 'Dad' ever since."

The younger hunter nodded his head with a look of agreement on his face. "You're taking it well. You like it?"

Dean took another sip of his beer. "Yeah Sammy. I think I do."

* * *

Outside, Alexis spotted a sprawling oak tree across the parking lot. It's long, leafy branches provided shade as she took her spot under them. Her back rested against the sturdy trunk. Closing her eyes, she drank in the serenity of the moment. Moments later, she flipped her book open and began to read.

40 minutes had gone bye when Lex felt someone watching her. Peering over the top of her book, she saw a boy, a little older than she, watching her from a bench. Caught in his Peeping Tom ways, he bought two Dr. Pepper's from a nearby vending machine, and made his way over. The closer he came, the more Alexis was impressed with what she saw.

The boy was around 6 feet tall, a heedful of black hair and startling blue eyes. He stopped a safe distance from Alexis and introduced himself. "Heath Peyton," he extended the pop towards her.

Seeing this as a friendly gesture, Alexis accepted the soda. "Alexis Win… Alexis Winston," she lied, remembering her father and uncle's warnings about revealing her true identity.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Help yourself," she replied, falling deeply into his gaze.

* * *

A couple of days later, Lex still hadn't informed her family about Heath. Even though she had met him every day for a few hours, Sam and Dean were too busy working on a case to notice her frequent outings.

"Dean, I think I found a link for all the recent deaths, and I may have an explanation on what's behind them."

"Shoot," Dean said putting down the gun he was cleaning.

"All six victims were between the ages of 16 and 20. All the women were brunettes, found in their homes alone with no signs of a break in or physical trauma, except the sexual assault."

The older brother asked, "and your theory?"

"An incubus… or a type of incubus. They lull women into a false since of security, hypnotizing them using their eyes. Normal Incubi rape the women through there dreams. This particular type does it in person. I spoke with Bobby this morning. He said it sounds like the work of Frimost."

"Frimost?"

"Yeah. He's a demon who controls the minds of girls and women. But he was banished to hell in the 16th century. To raise him, seven virgins need to be raped and the last most have bloodshed. If I'm right, he needs one more victim."

"So how do we kill his man bitch," Dean asked picking a knife up out of the weapons bag, and started sharpening its blade.

"Hot iron, threw the eyes."

"Gross."

"Yeah."

Alexis chose then to return to the room. Both hunters stared at her as she walked in. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We have a case. Where've you been?" Dean asked.

"Outside," she said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"No kidding. Where at?"

"A walk around town. Geeze, lighten up."

"We're just a little on edge Lex. The demon we're after is looking for girls who fit your description," Sam tried to soothe.

"Well that's just great," Lex said heading for the bathroom. "I'll go out strapped from now on."

Before either man could say a word she shut the bathroom door and started the shower.

"Breathe Dean. We'll talk to her when she's done," Sam said noting the vein throbbing in his brother's head.

An hour and a half later, Alexis finally emerged from the bathroom, dressed in flared blue jeans and a green and white striped tank top. Her hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders. She was pulling on her white Adidas when Dean looked up.

"Jesus Kid, could you take any longer?" He regarded her hair, makeup and clothes with a careful eye. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," she said grabbing her cell phone and wallet.

"Where?"

Sam watched the conversation ready to step in if need be.

"To a diner with a kid I met."

"And this person would be?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Heath Peyton."

"A guy?"

"No. A really butch lesbian. Yes, a guy."

"When did you meet him," her father asked standing. His arms crossed over his chest and his stance wide.

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"Don't evade the question. Just answer it."

"A couple of days ago. Christ, we're not Amish. It doesn't have to be Rumspringa for boys and girls to talk." She headed for the door and opened it. "See ya." Alexis stepped out.

"Alexis… whatever the hell your middle name is, get your ass in here!"

"It's Sophia," she snarled slamming the door behind her.

Dean quickly shoved his feet into his boots, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Calm down," Sam started.

"Calm down?! My 16 year old is some demon's dream girl, she just openly defied me and you want me to calm down?!"

"She's being 16. Look, the Incubus is only attacking while the women are alone and sleeping. Alexis is wide awake, in a crowded diner. Give her time to cool off Dean. She's been through a lot lately."

"Fine," the elder brother relented. "But her ass is mine when she comes home."

* * *

~Several Hours Later~

Alexis and Heath walked around the small park. "What time is it?" Alexis asked.

Heath glimpsed at his watch. "12:45."

Her eyes grew wide, "Shit! Are you serious? I have to get home." Lex began walking towards the motel.

"Hey Lex," Heath called from behind her. She spun to look at him, "Yeah?"

His normally cerulean blue eyes flashed an intense onyx. "You're not going home." A fist crashed into her left temple, causing her to drop her cell. Her world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

~7:30, the next day~

Sam rolled over onto his side and looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:28. He sat up slowly, stretched and yawned. "Dean. Wake up. It's 7:30." Sam glimpsed at the couch. It was empty. He went into immediate panic, "Dean! Get up! Alexis isn't here!"

Dean sat up, fully alert. "What are you talking about?" His tired and anxiety filled eyes flew to the couch. "Lex!" he called, hurrying to the bathroom. It was dark and empty. "If she's doing this to prove a point, I'll kill her." He grabbed his cell and hit 3 on the speed dial. "Pick up Lex!"

"Hey, you've reached Lex…" he hung up on her voice mail.

"She's not answering." The worried hunter grabbed his discarded jeans from the night before, and started pulling them on. "Get dressed Sam."

"Already done." Sam picked up his own cell and called his niece. "Lex, it's Sam. Call us so we know you're alright." He hung up the phone. "Voice mail again. She's still not answering. Something's wrong." Dean regarded his brother's words carefully. Without another word, he grabbed the keys to the Impala and the two left the room.

Alexis let out a low moan as she slowly came too. Her eyes fluttered and tried to focus on her surroundings. "Fuck," she muttered as she winced in pain. Looking up, she saw that she was suspended from a support beam. Lex's feet barely scraped the ground as she dangled helplessly, the metal cuffs biting into the tender flesh of her wrists.

"Finally," a voice oozed, "you're awake." Alexis' head snapped towards a set of steps that were off to the right of where she was strung up. Heath made his way down them, smirking at her the entire way.

"What the fuck is going on," she asked her voice full of venom. "Let me go!"

Her captor let out a maniacal chuckle. "I don't think that's going to happen. See, I need your virgin blood to raise my master." Heath raised a wicked looking knife, the blade gleamed. Alexis' eyes grew with fear.

"Stay away from me!"

"Stay away from me," he mimicked in a falsetto. "Don't think so Doll," Heath cut the button from her jeans, pulled them down her trembling legs and tossed them aside. He left her in her tank top and boy shorts.

"Much better," he breathed running the cool steel against her cheek. The demon then walked to a nearby table, he picked up a cup. "You're lucky. Those other six bitches, their blood wasn't as important as yours. But yours, I'll fill this cup to the brim and my master will rise and shower me with unbelievable gifts. After of course I take your virginity. That blood will make my master strong. Now, normally I would do this while you were sleeping, but the fear on your face, that's what I want." He ran his tongue along her cheek.

"Go back to Hell!" she screamed, then spat into his face. "My dad and uncle are Dean and Sam Winchester," Heath froze, "that's right asshole, Winchester! I'm guessing you've heard of them?"

He quickly bashed Lex in the face 3 times. Heath's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July, "I can take care of this." He called out, "Ladies," and two beautiful women stepped from the shadows. "My sisters will deal with them." He turned to the women, "Katarina," he said to the statuesque blonde, "you take care of Sam Winchester."

Her sea foam green eyes twinkled with delight, "I'll be more than happy too."

The brother turned to the petite chocolate brunette, "Lena…"

"Dean Winchester is mine," she smiled showing white, even teeth. "I'm more than happy to oblige." She turned her blue- green eyes to her sister. "Kat lets wait upstairs. Leave these two alone."

"After the sisters left, Heath turned his full attention back onto Alexis. "You ready for this, Beautiful?" He sliced her quickly. The strip of skin showing between her tank and panties grew crimson, blood dripping thickly into the outstretched cup.

Alexis jerked forward in agony as the tight cuffs cut ragged slices into her wrists. "You will die," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" He head butted her splitting her head above her left eye. "I don't see that happening."

Stars exploded in her vision and blood trickled into her eyes. Alexis kicked her legs out at her assailant, as she groaned in agony. A well placed foot into Heath's gut sent him reeling. "I see it happening. I see your bitch ass getting exorcised back to Hell!"

"Fine Bitch. We'll do this the hard way." Harsh blows rained down on her face and stomach. "And," he started sarcastically, "you spilled my cup." He made another shallow cut above the old one. "Can't wait until we… consummate this relationship." With a final blow to her battered face, Alexis was knocked unconscious.

Evening had fallen and the Winchesters still hadn't found Alexis or any type of lead.

"Let's try the diner," Sam said. "They've had shift change by now. Someone from last night has to be working today." He felt guilty for convincing Dean not to chase after Alexis.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He started driving for the diner.

10 minutes later, they pulled into the diner's parking lot. Hopping out, they rushed inside to the cashier. "Have you seen this girl," Sam asked holding up his cell with a picture of Lex on its screen.

The teenage boy looked and said, "Yeah. She was in here last night."

"With a kid your age?" Dean pressed.

"Heath Peyton. We go to school together. He lives on Sycamore. Big white house with green shutters."

"Thanks kid," Dean said," Let's go Sam."

"Rise and shine," Heath's voice pierced through Alexis' head. "It's time for the fun to begin."

Alexis opened her eyes the best she could. They were almost swollen shut. Through the haze, she could see symbols drawn around a mattress. It was then that Lex remembered what he intended to do.

Lex started fighting against the hand cuffs. "Please. Please, don't do this."

"Too late." Heath than began pouring her blood onto the archaic symbols. Setting the cup on the ground, he faced his prisoner. He slowly ran his hands up her sides and started kissing her neck. "Ready?"

The Impala rumbled to a stop in front of a house. "Peyton," Sam read on the mailbox. "This is it."

Both men exited the vehicle. Dean popped the trunk and started rummaging through it. Taking a look around, he pulled out two long, iron pokers. He handed one to Sam and then pulled out two blow torches.

"You go in through the back," Dean ordered. I'll take the front."

Wordlessly, Sam jogged away. The elder brother made his way to the front door. With one last glance around, he kicked the door open. In the foyer, a rotten smell hit his nose. He tip toed slowly into the living room. It was then he discovered the source of the smell. "You must be the Peyton's," he muttered. A man's corpse sat in a recliner, the woman was sprawled out on the couch. Both throats had been slashed.

"Don't they have a beautiful home?" Dean whirled around at the sound of the voice. Lena stood before him, her eyes raking over his body lustfully. "Dean Winchester? I'm… Lena Peyton," she gestured to the family portrait that hung on the wall.

Dean was hypnotized by her eyes momentarily. He shook his head free of the fog. "Succubus?"

She bowed her head gracefully. "You've done your homework." Lena stood toe to toe with him and ran a well manicured hand over his chest.

Sam peeked his head around the kitchen door and then pushed it open all the way. It creaked lowly. "Not very stealthy for a hunter," a voice purred. A light turned on, and there by the sink stood the beautiful blonde.

The tallest Winchester saw a few pictures on the fridge. She followed his gaze. "Yeah, that's me. Call me Kat." Before Kat could turn her gaze onto him, Sam started reciting an exorcism.

Katarina shrieked with rage. She charged the younger brother, knocking the blow torch from his hand. With surprising strength, Kat slammed Sam into the stove. She immediately locked eyes then lips with him. When she pulled away, she had a self satisfied smile on her mouth. Sam seized the opportunity. He smashed his head into Kat's, sending her flying backwards. Quickly, he turned on the stove and shoved the poker into the blue flames.

Katarina clambered to her feet, running at Sam. As she descended upon him, he took the heated poker and rammed it through her left eye. With a shrill cry of pain, she hit the floor, dead. As the black smoke billowed from the wound, Sam retrieved his blowtorch and rushed to the living room.

When he reached his brother, Lena was straddling Dean. His arms were pinned to his sides by her thighs, and his weapons lay a few feet away. Lena shifted her weight slightly. Dean managed to free his arms and shoved her back. Then, using his now free legs, he kicked her into a wall. Sam lit his blow torch as Dean rolled for his. Grabbing the iron, Dean thrust his poker into the flames.

With a running start, he heaved the poker through one of Lena's eyes. Down she went, the demon fleeing her body. Chest heaving Dean stated the obvious, "that sucked." Sam's reply was interrupted by a shriek of pain. Both men ran towards the noise.

Alexis fought tooth and nail against Heath as he tried to man handle her to the bed. Frustrated, he backhanded her and tossed her easily onto the mattress. Still cuffed, Alexis tried crawling away. The Incubus grabbed her ankles and pulled her down to him. Heath quickly threw one leg over her flailing body. He shoved his tongue into her mouth. Alexis bit down.

"Bitch!" he punched her in the face. She cried out in pain as he pinned her wrists above her head. Heath snaked a hand up her tank and under her bra. He pinched her sensitive flesh. He ground his hips into hers, enjoying every terror filled moment. "See what you do to me." Heath pulled his hand from her shirt and started for the top of her panties.

"HEATH!"

Startled, he turned to the voice. Sam tackled him off of his niece. As Sam held him down, Dean jammed the poker through his right eye, pulled it out and crammed back through his left.

Dropping the poker beside Heath's body, Dean quickly went to Alexis and enveloped her into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sam pulled off his button up and draped it around Lex's shoulders. "Dean, we need to get her patched up."

As Dean scooped her up bridal style, he tossed his keys to Sam. Neither said a word as they left the basement and hurried to the car. Dean hugged his daughter close while simultaneously checking her wounds over. "Nothing too deep." He pressed his strong hands around her ribs, "She has a couple of broken ribs though." Alexis fell into unconsciousness. Dean held her close, "Everything's going to be fine now, Princess." He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I promise."


End file.
